


【杰托/包托】老师的本分

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德×托雷斯AU师生年上前篇为学生的本分杰拉德和费尔南多成为了一对恋人，但他们似乎出现了一点小摩擦……





	【杰托/包托】老师的本分

杰拉德和费尔南多成为了一对恋人。

好吧，他们现在正在吵架。

门被重重甩上那刻费尔南多才知道事态的严重性。虽然夜不归宿的人是他，但先犯错的又不是自己，完全没必要怂。

杰拉德那双蓝绿的眸底盛满波澜不惊的暗水，费尔南多看懂了内底的波涛浪涌，仿若瞬间便可吞噬他纳进。本着狂妄傲态的心瞬间震如擂鼓，被抓回来那刻他就想着杰拉德定不会轻饶自己，他怀着恐惧又期待的心理，捏着一把占理的气，质问他，“你干什么？”

杰拉德锁上身后的门，锁舌转动挂上的声音响亮。 “我干什么？”他压着嗓反问，后槽牙的磨合像要将他吞进入腹吃干抹净般。

费尔南多承认，他还从未见过如此杰拉德如此恣睢发怒的模样。“你......你让我走！”

费尔南多稳住身形，试图绕过他跑至门边开锁。但他似乎忽略了一个成年男子的速度和反应力，杰拉德只是后脚一踢便再次锁死了门槛，左手绕至费尔南多的背后紧攥住他的后领，让他瞬间丧失行动力。

随后迎接背部的并不是柔软舒适的床铺，迎面撞击的冰冷墙壁让肋骨隐隐发疼，一声惊喘便瞬时被解开了裤腰带。

“杰拉德！你......！”

他红着脸反驳挣扎，使尽力气反抗这双有力作乱的手。 回应他的是臀部突来的掌掴。

“啊......！”泪水几乎是瞬间充斥眼眶喷涌而下，萦绕心头几天的隐隐不安与委屈瞬化作一江苦水随眼角滑落坠下，“你......呜呜、你、放手......啊！别打！”

有力的掌击几乎是瞬间落下，即使是隔着一层单薄的内裤料子，痛感也顿时将他击溃。 更可耻的是，下身竟随着一次次掌掴而挺立，前端冒溢的白精已经将内裤濡湿为深色。

费尔南多通红着脸闭眼被按在墙上打屁股，次次不是开玩笑的击打使得他身子前倾不止。手被单反握住抵在墙头，紧握成拳指尖发颤。

经过十余下的掌掴，圆翘的那处虽包裹着布料，但早已看出红肿了不少，甚至是碰碰都能让费尔南多挤出几滴泪。

无力地被人架着推到床上，还贴心的背部朝上不触碰到红肿臀部，费尔南多感叹他的温柔在此处也淋漓尽致的发挥，心里更多的委屈齐涌汇入。吸吸鼻子刚想掉眼泪就被人扒开了最后一层布料防线。

红肿臀肉刚触及冰冷空气便让他狠狠打了个颤。火辣辣的触感还停留在此，却被杰拉德扒开臀肉去抚弄穴口皱褶。几乎是瞬间，他感觉屁股上的火燎火辣烧到脸上，不自觉的小幅度摆动起了臀部。

全程的扩张杰拉德都没有开口，费尔南多索性也逼着自己闭嘴，除了不经意泄露出唇的两三声呻吟，倒是乖乖让他手指在里面乱搅胡作。这种感觉太不好受，心尖上像落下千蚁爬噬，弄得他手掌心痒痒。到后来才知道，这是委屈又心酸，小孩儿的任性都无法表露。

直至开拓容纳三指，这边肠道已濡湿滑嫩等待揽收，杰拉德却并未表现出丝毫情欲，甚至是让他跪好后就下床了。

费尔南多的小心思又上头倾入，心想着那个女人是如何如何的与他攀谈，举止优雅大方，原来杰拉德喜欢的人是那样的，并不是他这种爱哭爱闹事的小鬼。

指尖不自觉颤抖，连着整个手臂到肢体，都无法撑住这死挨着的委屈。索性低头埋脸在被褥手窝里，腰线压低塌成一条流畅的线，无奈迫使后穴撑开露出光景。瑟缩的肠壁甬道分泌粘稠的肠液，透过穴口下滑低落在腿根被单。因未使力所以大腿肌肉并未紧绷，而是瘫软着压蹭胯前的挺立阴茎，少年似乎太过火，不耐烦地在被单上蹭出水渍。

“你自己倒是玩得开心。”杰拉德的声音出现在身后，费尔南多一个激灵却忍住出声，只转头用深褐的眼眸泪汪汪地盯着他，抽泣的脸上还挂着道道泪痕。他并未注意杰拉德背在身后的手上，拿着一根洁白柔软的羽毛便哼哼唧唧转过了头置之不理。

杰拉德见他别扭脾性，心下好笑。本想罚罚算了，却又想起他不开机不接电话不回家的种种恶行，心里倒是一阵后怕，随即趁他不注意给他蒙上了眼罩。 黑暗瞬间笼罩了视线，身体的触感被放大数倍，费尔南多心下害怕，立马伸手想去解开。

“你敢动试试？”语气恶劣暴戾，明晃晃的威胁让他恐惧，眼泪瞬而濡湿眼罩。半途的手失去了力气垂落在两侧。 本想开口道道委屈，却不料轻柔的触感连着麻痒酥爽爬上腿根，酥痒立即给大脑神经带来刺激。费尔南多禁不住呻吟，前端颤抖地射出在小腹，星星点点的白色沾上床铺，更显淫靡。

瘙痒的感觉还未停止，自腿根爬上会阴，敏感的软肉承受不住，软了身子趴倒在床。嘴中只剩呜咽的叫唤。 羽毛并不完全偏向柔软，稍硬的前端根部大可以刺进肉穴，胜在之前的开拓，好吃的穴口瞬间吞食进羽毛半边前端，紧紧纠缠咬住。

杰拉德嘲他没定力，持出羽毛看见羽尾已经濡湿，黏糊糊的粘在一起。

“呜、呜呜......不要了......”敏感的身体被人这么调教，自然受不了，还未到半途费尔南多便翻过身来求饶，脸红得不行，眼睛被蒙上也仿佛能看到他眼泪汪汪。

杰拉德正想玩弄他前身，见人乖顺翻身顺理成章便将羽毛搭上他前端，搔弄着让小家伙挺立。 好巧不巧，床上的电视遥控板被人腰胯顶住，漆黑的液晶显示面瞬间出现画面，解说员的激动神情，绿色赛场的争搏，费尔南多只需定定一听解说便知道是利物浦的比赛。

俩人像是情侣般耳鬓厮磨，在一场日常观看的赛事中心血来潮的性爱。 费尔南多当即觉得身在其中，现实却告诉他面前温柔折磨他的男人有他该爱的人、该做的事儿，而自己只是出现在他匆忙生命中停留玩弄的一个小鬼。

前端被轻柔羽毛不断搔弄，他甚至感觉羽根刺进了敏感的尿道铃口，只怔怔一会儿便恍若深入摩擦，费尔南多连着腿根都在颤抖，嘴里吐着含糊不清的哭喊呜咽，“杰......杰拉德......”

这一声喊的软糯酥甜，少年嘘眯着眼眸，巧克力色被泪浸染逐深。急促喘气下更带了几分催情，杰拉德燥热难耐，喉结滚动之余扯松领带将人不安分的手绑在一起。 伺候好挺立阴茎，杰拉德捏着尾部上滑，像名合格的艺术家在描绘自己的作品，紧致细腻毫无纰漏。

濡湿的羽毛滑至胸前，白皙胸膛早已起伏不定，杰拉德只略略擦过那颗红果，便引得费尔南多急喘，反复几次想要撑起身来。敏感不已的乳头被人触碰磨蹭良久，只堪堪几分就使得它挺立充血。费尔南多越是求饶，杰拉德便更是得寸进尺，几近抚蹭般的温柔让费尔南多失了神。

羽毛也被抛弃搁置在一旁，上面沾了亮盈盈的黏腻水渍，距离费尔南多高潮的射精也更是接近。马眼不断溢出白浊，滑流下落濡湿翘立柱体，被开拓过的肉穴已是翕张不止，扒开臀瓣还可能看见内里的红粉肠壁，张黏着肠液翕动。

杰拉德早已涨得发疼的阴茎被西装裤包裹，突兀的帐篷顶包也略知长度粗细多少。费尔南多见识过这巨物的威力，但也怀着惧怕又期待的心理期待着。

皮带锁开的声音让他心痒痒，视线范围依然被禁锢着，费尔南多只觉得自己心如擂鼓却偏偏暗带欢喜，就算这人可能另有所属，依然期待着他能回头看看自己。

性爱就是最好的表达方式。

杰拉德将他翻面拉下，扯过他雪白脚踝轻而易举分开他腿紧锢在腰身两侧。 “啊......！”腰背蹭着柔顺被褥忽然被拉下，刚刚开口就感知灼热硬挺的的龟头抵卡在穴口，喷洒着炙热气息。穴口嫩肉被蹭得泛红，还不忘缩吃进点。

前端刚进入便被娇嫩穴肉逐逐缠绕起，整个被沉浸在温柔的吮吸中。杰拉德使力向前，朝着甬道里翻进些许，感觉到紧致的阻隔，深呼一口气抬手在费尔南多臀上轻拍两下，“放松。” 费尔南多闻言立马照做，喘着气儿摆动腰肢放松。

杰拉德稍有感觉，上手握住细嫩腰肢，挺身捅了半根进去。穴肉立马缠绕上来，肠壁裹挟着分泌黏腻肠液，阴茎被吸得畅快，在甬道中又涨大半圈，撑得费尔南多几欲尖叫出声。就这样缓缓掐着腰进入，每进一点还得退出半分给他喘气的机会，等到整根都进入时，两人都出了一层薄汗。

“可以了吗？”杰拉德开口问他，嗓音低沉温柔夹带丝丝抑制喘息。

“可、可以......啊！你、你慢呜啊......”费尔南多被他突来的顶立撞击得支离破碎，连着话都呜呜咽咽半段起头结尾。敏感的肠肉被摩擦着泛红，穴口皱褶被巨物撑平开来，红嫩穴肉更是翻进翻出不断暴露在冷空气中。

持续的挺顶中，杰拉德总是可以精准寻找到敏感点的位置，知道怎么干可以将费尔南多伺候舒爽。他只对着那一点细细研磨戳弄，温柔抚慰费尔南多的前端帮他出精。

眼罩早已濡湿，身下人还在持续不断地涌出眼泪。杰拉德抬手护着他头顶，缠绕腰身替他摘下眼罩。 突来的光线太过刺眼，费尔南多呜咽一声才慢慢睁眼。 男人眼眶泛红，是这几天熬夜寻他担心他时不眠不休爬出的血丝，一双海绿的眸中倒映着他的面孔。

而费尔南多早已哭的不成样子，上气不接下气的哭喊求饶，下身却狠狠绞着杰拉德不放开，像一只缺乏安全感的懦弱幼兽。 费尔南多的眼眶里包不住泪，身下的顶弄还在继续温柔折磨自己，而他嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤声也替自己脸红耳赤，心跳得不行还悬挂着另一件重要事。

杰拉德小心翼翼将手掌置于他头顶，防止自己的冲撞会让费尔南多的头撞上床头柜，索性垫了上去替他护着。 费尔南多这下再忍不住，像大水决了堤，泪汪汪的呜咽出声，抬手环住杰拉德的脖子便把脑袋埋进颈窝。双腿缠绕上腰肢挂着悬空，让肉穴又吃进几分紫红阴茎。 画面闪过几幕，回到自己撞破杰拉德私会的场景。

费尔南多埋在颈窝的脸又皱成一团，眼泪掉下沾湿了杰拉德颈窝的衬衫，贪婪细嗅着男人身上好闻的味道。

这个可恶的人，为什么连变心都这么理直气壮？

费尔南多再忍不住，狠狠一口咬住隔着衣衫凸显而出的锁骨，拿尖利牙齿磨磨示意自己的愤懑与委屈。杰拉德被他咬得倒吸一口凉气，下身更是发了狠的还击，将人顶的摇摆不定幅度增距，只得服服帖帖躺着身下喘气。

“说，”他腰胯一顶便在敏感点上占了领地，也不动，只打着旋转着圈在那处软肉上磨蹭给予灭顶的快感，“为什么要跑？”只问到这句，杰拉德才狠厉抽出大半又向前，顶着那块软肉攻击。

费尔南多被问的突然，一时间下身酥麻，差点靠着后面射了出来，瞬间敏感的不成样子，却还是憋着气儿不肯开口，甚至侧过头去不去看人眼睛。

杰拉德伸手抚上他白皙胸膛，捏着之前被搔弄过的乳头就开始发难。先是拿指甲抠弄乳晕，再拉扯着软肉将它变得更加肿大。费尔南多被他玩得溃不成军，呻吟瞬间变了调，仰着头射精，高潮后依然浑身发抖，脚尖都绷直了，杰拉德偏偏还要去弄他，费尔南多叫得可怜兮兮，瑟缩着出了股残精。

杰拉德见他倔着不肯说话，身下猛然发力顶在前列腺上。费尔南多睁大眼睛怔怔好久，直到泪花从眼角流进头发，才颤抖着呜咽出声：“啊啊......哈、还不是......”

杰拉德当他还不肯从实招来，又按着他的腰胯顶弄好几下，俯下身含住他乳头亲吻舔舐，舌尖上滑与他接吻堵住呻吟。缠绵的舌尖顶开齿关霸道强势侵蚀开来整个口腔，费尔南多被他吻得喘不过气，只心想他到底是想知道实情还是折磨自己。

总算被放开的费尔南多却还是缓了好一阵子，而就是一阵子的时间杰拉德也等不下去般，整根退出又猛然进入，深度达到不可思议的状态，令费尔南多有一种快被捅穿的错觉，却也只能咬牙抓住他肩头，指甲留下几道抓痕。

就在这场快感折磨并施的逼问中，费尔南多迎来第二波高潮。

“老......老师......”费尔南多早已叫得声音沙哑，还在继续受人荼毒，虽温柔但强势的顶弄快潮持续一波又一波。

“呜、呜啊......还不是你、是你......”

“我怎么了？”

杰拉德好不容易听见他细如蚊呐的反驳，放慢了速度将耳朵凑近他嘴边，这样也使得身下更进一分，让费尔南多再次小声呻吟出口。

“啊......是你、你要和别的女、女人......”他想着实在委屈，又哭唧唧的抽了两声气，“不让我知道就算了......呜还、还凶我、明明是你先变心......是你呜......”

实在委屈不满，费尔南多吐露完之后甚至哭着抱住他脖颈，倒抽着气呜咽。这使得他每次抽气下身甬道便夹紧几分，紧致黏腻让杰拉德差点儿精关失守射出来给他。

听人道完委屈真委，杰拉德心底又是好笑又是郁闷，身下动作也温柔了不少，伺候得小少爷黏糊糊直叫。

原来费尔南多跟踪杰拉德的时候无意间发现他约了别的女人吃饭，气得差点当场去世，噢，毕竟他不知道那是杰拉德的前女友，而且人家还即将跟别人结婚。

“费尔，那个人是……”

“我还看见你亲了她两下！左右两下！”费尔南多此时突然思绪清明，“不要找借口！我都看见了！两只眼睛都看见了！”吼完又专心的哭唧唧去了。

杰拉德挑眉，拨开小情人汗湿的额发，俯下身在他耳边用一种轻柔的语调解释了经过，趁费尔南多傻愣的时候去吸吮他的脖子，印下了一个吻痕，含糊的道：“你不喜欢我亲别人，那我给你亲回来吧，二十个够不够？”

费尔南多发出细碎的呻吟，恍惚间如梦初醒，马上用手探向杰拉德额头，低声说：“你发烧把脑子烧坏了吗？”见鬼，这杰拉德今天温柔到他心慌。

杰拉德好笑的拨开他的手，抚摸着他的金发，下一秒忽然话锋一转，“光吃我的醋，你不也是一样。”

费尔南多正舒服的呼噜呼噜着被顺毛，穴内湿热黏乎勾引着人。缓进缓出的温柔方式让他心尖直颤，闻言虚眯着眼又挤下一滴泪问到：“啊？”

杰拉德轻拍他屁股示意让他圈好了，费尔南多心下知道乖巧照做，只觉得含在身体里的阴茎又深入几分，在肠壁内摩擦着不肯泄精，又爽又刺激。几下之内便又提了速度把他干得汁水飞溅。

“抽屉里都是情书，”杰拉德每说一句话便向前俯冲一次，也不知是故意还是有心，“男女通吃，看来费尔很受欢迎。”酸溜溜的气息瞬间严重了不少之前。

这句话说得费尔南多手足无措，杰拉德竟然还会偷翻自己的东西？

但想到他为自己吃醋，费尔南多心下又涌起一股甜蜜，他实在是很喜欢杰拉德，还自觉没被他发现自己浓烈的情感，嗯，这傻孩子。

他装作不满的扁嘴质问：“你怎么会知道这些？”

杰拉德见他软糯的模样实在可爱，猛然俯冲几下便内射在穴里，费尔南多也没心思和他理论，只圈着手挂在他怀里讨吻。

杰拉德却略过他的唇，拉起费尔南多的无名指执于唇前落下轻轻一吻，费尔南似懂非懂，只感受到自己加快的心跳。

最后，他听见自己的恋人在耳畔说： “等你顺利毕业了，我就送你一个戒指。”

利物浦的比赛还在继续，解说员的声音被费尔南多完全略过了，他满脸通红的咬着下唇，颤抖着张开双手搂住杰拉德，而后者早快他一步，把人紧紧拥入怀中。 

天呐，时间过得可真慢！


End file.
